


Situation Still Fucked Up (But the tentacles are new)

by Shaded Mazoku (Ashkaztra)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Consentacles, M/M, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkaztra/pseuds/Shaded%20Mazoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, touching a living space ship in the circuits might have been a bad idea. John can't quite seem to regret it, though.</p><p>(Or; in Pegasus galaxy, space ship touches you! Inappropriately. A lot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Situation Still Fucked Up (But the tentacles are new)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/gifts).



> I feel like I should be embarrassed I even wrote this. 
> 
> For Kitsu, because she is a terrible influence on me in the best way possible.

There were tendrils wrapped around both of his wrists and one of his legs, making it impossible for him to get away unless they let go. Another of the tendrils was wrapped around his waist, the tip pressed against his back, slowly pressing into aching muscles and sore spots, rubbing in circles against his skin. John shivered, the sensations threatening to overwhelm him. It felt far better than it had any right to feel, the strange feeling of the warm, flesh-like tendrils against his skin like a tentative caress. 

And to think he'd just planned on going for a walk.

The thing about hive ships was that even when they were non-hostile territory, there were still Wraith all over the place, and John didn't exactly feel comfortable surrounded by Wraith. Todd was one thing, but then, he knew Todd well enough to read his mood well enough. The rest of these Wraith, while technically under orders to leave him alone, were still potential threats at best, and he'd headed somewhere less crowded so he wouldn't have to keep on his guard constantly. He'd found an area deep in the ship which seemed to be under repair, the hard shell of the walls and floor missing, exposing a softer inside. It had been a warm, private place, so he'd figured he'd hide out there until Todd was done being in Commander-mode. 

It had seemed like a good idea. 

He hadn't expected the ship itself to want to play. The tendrils had been playful at first, too, just prodding him and clearly trying to figure out just what he was, and it had been almost cute. Close enough that he had let his guard down and hadn't noticed the tendrils multiplying and growing until they'd entwined him entirely. 

When he'd instinctively tried to pull away, the tendrils had paused for a while, as if waiting to see if he was going to break himself free and leave, but when he hadn't left, they'd apparently decided they'd take that as permission, slipping under his clothing to stroke against his skin. John was pretty sure he could get away if he wanted to. The tendrils that held him were strong, but they'd let go before when he'd struggled. He suspected they would again. He just didn't really want to get away, because the tendrils felt wonderful against his skin, and it'd been far too long since he'd been touched like that last. 

The tendrils seemed to have some kind of sensory organ that picked up on chemical responses, apparently collecting data on him for some reason, and he supposed he should be bothered at how arousing he found it to be manhandled by what basically amounted to tentacles, but he couldn't quite bring himself to care. He'd just have to live with having discovered yet another kink he'd never thought he had, curtsey of the Pegasus galaxy. 

He really should object more. Maybe later, when the tendrils weren't rubbing against him like that. It felt far too good at the moment, and he didn't want to move. 

The tendril that had spiralled its way up his leg unfurled somewhat, flickering its twisting tip across his groin, and John bit back a hiss in pleasure. The pressure felt wonderful, and the damn tendril was ridiculously agile, twining and curling in a very distracting way. Almost on their own accord, his hips lifted, pressing up against the touch, his back arching against the wall. It'd been a long time since he'd been quite that turned on, and he should probably be more ashamed that it was space ship tentacles doing that to him, but he was honestly beyond caring. 

It wasn't like there were anyone around to judge him, anyway. 

Theoretically, there could be at any moment. He was in a currently unused part of the ship, where the wires and framework of the ship was still accessible, but there was nothing keeping any of the Wraith on the ship from walking in there at any time and finding him like that.

John's cock twitched slightly at the thought, the edge of danger and risk only working him up further. 

Clearly, he had issues. Nothing new there.

Another tendril slipped up his shirt, curving its way up and out at the top, brushing against his jawline in what felt far more like a caress than any attempt at gathering data. John turned his head a little, flickering his tongue out against the tendril. It didn't taste like much, a bit earthy and a bit metallic. The texture was strange. It was skin-like, but not quite like human skin. Like leather, perhaps, soft and slick leather. 

The tip of the tendril brushed across his lips, and John opened his mouth, letting the tendril inside. It felt strange, like a mixture of a tongue and a cock, but familiar enough, and he liked having his mouth filled. With a partner, there was always something amazing about being able to make them feel so good, to make them lose control and let go completely. He wasn't sure if the ship was actually getting any pleasure from what it was doing to him, but John was definitely enjoying it. 

There was a curiosity to the tendrils' movement, slow and maddeningly thorough, stroking over every inch of John's skin they could get to. He squirmed in their grasp, but he wasn't trying to get away, not really. It was just hard to keep from moving under the attention, his body moving to meet the tendrils almost on instinct as much as a coherent command. 

The tendril wrapped around his leg was making its way into his pants, wriggling its way slowly past the waist-band. It didn't have the motor controls to undo the zipper, but it was determined and slick, and it didn't take long before it managed to dip under all the fabric, brushing against John's rapidly hardening cock, which didn't make it any less hard. He gave a needy little moan that was largely drowned out by the tendril in his mouth, rolling his hips forwards into the touch. The stimulation felt amazing.

Yet another tendril joined in, curling up around his other leg, moving with purpose. It wriggled its way into his pants to join the first one, leaving a slick trail against his skin as it moved. John froze for a moment as the tip pressed up inside him, but the other tendril was winding its way around his cock, stroking slowly and steadily, and he found it very hard to care about anything at the moment, much less his dignity. 

It was a little late for that, anyway, sprawled out and tied up by the ship, tendrils roaming all over him. The tendril in his mouth seemed to pulse slightly, thick and silky against John's tongue, tasting like musk and something almost metallic, and it muffled the response he made to the tendril between his legs pressing further, sliding into him with very little resistance, the substance it excreted serving as a remarkably effective lubricant. 

The whole situation was entirely ridiculous and he shouldn't be as aroused as he was by it, but his body had a mind of its own. His cock was achingly hard by now, straining against the fabric holding it back, and he was squirming faintly, trying to press back onto the tendril inside him, wanting it to move harder, move faster. For all Rodney's Kirk jokes, it had been very long since he'd actually had sex with anyone, and it felt far too good right now to protest. 

As if it could hear his thoughts, the tendril inside him curled its tip, pressing against his prostrate, making John gasp in pleasure again, fingers digging into the soft surface beneath him. The tendril around his cock tightened in response, tight enough to keep him from coming easily. Whatever had caused the tendrils to start manhandling him in the first place, their agenda had definitely changed. 

The sensations that kept washing over him made it very hard to focus on anything but bursts of pleasure pulsing through his body. It wasn't until the light was partially obscured he realised he was no longer alone with the tendrils. 

Despite the embarrassment that threatened to overwhelm him, John couldn't help but think it was worth it for the expression on Todd's face. The Wraith looked genuinely startled and caught off guard, in a way that John had never seen. Apparently, this was not normal hive ship behaviour. 

The surprise aside, Todd didn't seem inclined to laugh at John's predicament. In fact, his pupils were dilated and his breathing much quicker than normal. Apparently shaking free of his daze, he walked further into the chamber, the door sealing shut behind him. He didn't say anything, just walked closer, reaching out to touch John's face, surprisingly gentle as he did. 

The fingers were cool against John's flushed skin, the touch a welcome distraction. John couldn't quite decide if he was embarrassed or aroused at having been caught in such a position, or maybe a combination of both, but having been caught, he'd like to make the most of it. The whole arrangement between him and Todd had always seemed charged with something, and he'd be lying if he said he'd never thought about Todd in a sexual sense before. 

He'd never imagined it quite like his current situation, but then, his sexual fantasies weren't all that detailed. The tendrils were an interesting addition. 

Apparently Todd agreed, tilting John's head up slightly and watching intently as the tendril in his mouth moved to compensate. There was hunger in his eyes, but John didn't think he was about to get fed on. It was a different hunger entirely. No less intimidating when focused on him, certainly, but less deadly and much more arousing. His cock twitched again, as much as the tendril around it would allow.

The air in the room seemed almost electrically charged, and he was so hard it hurt, but the tendrils showed no sign of relenting. Not that John wanted them to. He was past caring about much at all, except the slow, steady strokes around his cock and inside him, and the wonderfully cool fingers against his skin. He pressed into the touch further, the contrast between their body temperature more evident than either. He wanted Todd to touch him more, but it was hard to explain without his voice, with his hands restrained as they were.

Todd seemed to understand, though, stroking one hand along John's neck, slow and maddening, sharp nails just barely touching his skin. The other hand wound its way into John's hair, fingers rubbing idle circles against John's scalp, surprisingly soothing in their motion. Making a half-choked sound of pleasure, John leaned into the touch as best he could, the tendrils still holding him in place.

He felt a bit helpless, and more than a bit overwhelmed, but at the same time, he felt safe. It was a strange contrast, but the tendrils had done nothing but give him pleasure, and Todd's touch was appreciative, as though he was something to be treasured. He didn't get a lot of chance to just give over the reins to someone else and lean back and enjoy the ride, and it felt so good.

The tendrils had changed behaviour, their curious exploration turned deliberate and teasing. They'd gone from their slow, flickering touches to rubbing against specific spots, driving John to wriggle around even more. He gasped, the tendril in his mouth slipping out and brushing over his lips, leaving a slick trail as it slowly withdrew. Lifting his head, John met Todd's eyes, shivering at the raw hunger reflected there. Moving in smooth unison, the tendrils moved him up and forward, clearly responding to their commander's wishes now. 

With his mouth freed, it was much harder to keep from making noise, and John fought to bite back every little gasp the tendril's relentless rhythm drew from him, not because he was ashamed but because he wasn't about to completely give himself over. Not that easily. Todd seemed to want him to make noise, but in that case, he'd have to work for it. 

Apparently sensing the challenge, Todd grabbed onto John's shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him hard. The teeth and the sheer strength behind the kiss should have made it terrifying, but it actually felt really nice. It was hard to get leverage with his arms restrained, the only thing holding them together the fabric of John's shirt, but the kiss itself was worth the effort, hard and hungry and a bit of a struggle for dominance.

Not much of one; John was entirely aware he had little chance of getting the upper hand of the situation, and he didn't really want to, either. He just wanted to show that he wasn't going to just roll over that easily. 

The challenge seemed to appeal greatly to Todd, who wasn't beyond using the tendrils to gain the upper hand. They sped up, pumping and thrusting faster, more erratically. John made a small, keening noise into the kiss and bit down on Todd's lower lip. Not quite hard enough to draw blood, but more than hard enough to be felt. 

Growling into John's mouth, a low and rich sound, Todd made the tendrils around John's wrists release his arms for a moment, holding him up with one hand while wrenching his shirt over his head with the other. 

John shivered again as the cool air flowed over his now bare skin, feeling inexplicably exposed, like the shirt would have offered any protection against a hungry Wraith. The hand on his chest wasn't out to feed, though, stroking a thumb across one of his nipples with a mix of desire and curiosity. It felt nice, especially when Todd lightly dragged his claws across the nipples, that hint of sharpness sending sparks down his spine. Taking advantage of his freed arms, John wound one arm around Todd's shoulders, grasping his hair with the other hand, and pulled him in for another kiss.

He shouldn't enjoy the kisses so much, the roughness and hint of sharp teeth making it even better. There was a time and place for being gentle, and this wasn't it. Thankfully, they both seemed to know that, and Todd had no problems giving John what he wanted. 

When they pulled apart, John found himself falling forwards, suddenly deprived of anything to hold himself up with. He grabbed onto Todd's coat and managed to stabilize himself somewhat, one tendril reaching up to curl around his chest and support his weight. He gave a little hiss as the tendrils adjusted to his new position, busying himself with the fastenings on the coat to distract himself. His hands were shaking a little, but he managed, somehow, slipping his hands underneath the coat to run his hands up under Todd's shirt. 

Wraith skin was entirely smooth and kind of cool to the touch, very different from human skin, and John could happily have spent hours running his hands all over Todd's body, but he had other plans. At the moment, Todd had an unfair advantage and John wanted to even the odds out a bit. He lowered his hands a little, running them along Todd's hip bones and forwards to the fastenings of his pants, unlacing the closure as best he could. 

It was often difficult to accurately read Todd's mood, but judging by the fact that he was almost as hard as John was, he was enjoying the situation. John grinned and leaned in, licking a wet trail across the head of his cock, taking in the earthy musk. Wraith didn't taste nearly as salty as humans did, more like earth and metal, but it wasn't a bad taste at all, and the pleased hiss and twitch of Todd's fingers were a great encouragement. He smiled again, and slowly stroked Todd's cock with one hand, circling the tip with his tongue. He loved doing this, seeing his parters lose their composure for a while, and Todd was always the untouchable Wraith. 

He wanted to see him come apart, even just a little. 

Todd hissed in pleasure, looking down at John with half-lidded eyes, pupils wide with arousal. It was a good look on him, John decided, leaning in to take the head of his cock into his mouth. He liked to think he was pretty good at giving head, even if he was somewhat out of practice. Todd didn't seem to mind. John was pretty sure oral sex was a pretty foreign thing to Wraith, so it wasn't like Todd would have much reference. 

He didn't know how long he'd manage to keep it up. The angle was awkward and the lack of practice was probably going to get to him eventually. Todd was pretty gifted in the size department, not quite to the point of ridiculousness, but definitely larger than most of John's previous lovers had been. His jaw was going to cramp sooner or later. Until that, though, he intended to do his best to drive Todd crazy. 

There was something very arousing about watching Todd lose his control, even just a little. It wasn't something he often got to see, and normally when Todd let his control slip, it was from anger and it was kind of terrifying. This was just hot, looking up at Todd, who was watching him intently, his pupils so wide his eyes looked almost human. John made a pleased sound and focused on his task, taking as much of Todd's cock in his mouth as he could manage and using his hand to stroke what he couldn't. There were some clear similarities between humans and Wraith in that area, at least, even if there were some clear differences, too. 

There were ridges, and John would be lying if he said he wasn't curious as to what they'd feel like inside him. He suspected he might just find out, which sent another burst of arousal and anticipation down his spine. Despite it potentially being a really bad idea, he really wanted Todd to fuck him. The Wraith was old and clever, and John was sure he'd be good at it. It'd been ages since he'd had sex at all, and even longer since he'd been fucked. He'd missed it. 

Seemingly thinking much the same, Todd eventually had the tendrils pull John away, though he seemed very reluctant to do so, his breathing coming uncharacteristically fast for a Wraith. With his eyes gleaming and teeth bared a little, he looked almost a bit feral, like something wild and dangerous, which was strictly speaking true. He pulled John in and kissed him again, hard and forceful, hard enough that John's lips felt bruised. 

John leaned into the kiss, arms wrapping around Todd's shoulders again, happily returning the favour, though somewhat less forcefully. He didn't quite have the strength for it, and he had none of the leverage, unable to push off of the tendrils. Not that it mattered; any bruise he'd leave on Todd would fade in minutes. That didn't mean he wouldn't try, though. 

Slowly dragging John down with him, Todd sat down on the soft floor, leaning into the wall. The tendrils moved with them, lowering John until he was on the floor as well, making sure he was steady before slowly withdrawing. John bit back the sounds that threatened to escape him as the constant stimulation faded, leaving him raw and wanting more. The tendrils had felt both too much and not enough for so long, and to have them stop was a strange mix of relief and regret.

The feeling of loss didn't last long, though, as Todd pulled him closer, stroking one hand over John's torso, teasing and rubbing against sensitive spots, his other hand undoing John's pants, pulling them down over his hips with barely restrained urgency. John tried his best to help out, but his legs were threatening to give out underneath him, and he had to lean on Todd not to fall over. They did manage to divest him of his remaining clothing, though, and he shivered as the cool air hit his flushed skin, his cock hard and leaking against his thigh.

Making a sound that was more a purr than anything else, Todd pulled John into his lap, their cocks brushing together. John gasped slightly, leaning in to kiss Todd again, tangling his fingers into Todd's hair. He bit at Todd's lips again, rocking against him. The Wraith was still mostly dressed, his coat and pants open but not removed, and for some reason, John found that more of a turn-on than he had expected. There was an added touch to illicitness to it like that, completely naked in the lap of a Wraith commander in full uniform. It felt the right kind of wrong, the kind where he knew better but it felt so good and it didn't really hurt anyone, and the leather-like smell of the coat was a nice touch. 

It felt good, just rocking himself against Todd like that, and John was pretty sure he could easily get off on it, but he wanted more. The tendril had left him slick and open, and he hoped it'd be enough, because they had no lube. It seemed like it should be, but there was only one way to find out. Lifting his hips as best he could, John reached beneath himself to position Todd's cock so that he could slowly lower himself onto it.

The tendril had worked him open, and he was slick enough that it worked, but Todd's cock was significantly thicker than the tendril had been, and John was actually really glad he was in Todd's lap, because he could decide the pace like that, and it wasn't going to work unless they took it slow to begin with. He hadn't had a cock in his ass since college, which was a long time ago, and none of his partners had been as large and as strong as Todd was. 

The Wraith seemed willing enough to let John set the pace, though, running his hands over John's sides and back, occasionally slipping down to squeeze his ass, ever mindful of the claws. He had his face pressed against John's neck, licking the pulse points with a ridiculously agile tongue, which felt very nice. 

Eventually, John found himself seated in Todd's lap again, the feeling of being full almost too much, but he wanted it more than he could ever remember wanting sex before, and it felt amazing when he slowly began rocking against Todd again, the soft fabric of Todd's shirt providing a very nice texture against his cock. He didn't think he'd last very long like that, but he was going to try to hold out as long as he could, because he didn't want it to stop. 

Todd began moving against him, matching him, which made John groan helplessly. It felt so good to feel him move inside of him, the ridges every bit as pleasant as he'd suspected. The angle meant that every thrust went deep into him, sending pulses of white-hot pleasure soaring through his system with every stroke. He was finding it hard to care about anything else, just clinging to Todd as best he could, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the ride. Todd made another of those throaty purrs, nipping surprisingly gently at John's neck, murmuring words against the skin that made no sense to John. 

It felt too good to last, and it didn't take too much longer before John came, pleasure surging through him as he made a mess of Todd's shirt. He bit his lip as he came, choking back the cry that wanted to break free, shuddering helplessly in Todd's arms. 

Tilting John's face up a little, Todd kissed him again, a rough kiss full of teeth and hunger, shifting their positions a little to give himself a better angle. John was happy to just lean into him and let him do all the work, his brain pleasantly fuzzy from his orgasm. 

It didn't take much longer for Todd to reach his own climax, pulling John against him as his body seemed to quiver, a deep growl in the back of his throat that gave way to a rich purr as he slowly loosened his grasp on John. 

Sprawled in Todd's lap, John had no urge to move anywhere, just leaning into the Wraith. His legs felt like spaghetti and he needed to catch his breath before he did anything. Todd didn't seem to inclined to move, either, shifting enough to pull out of John but no more than that, running his hand idly along John's spine, tracing patterns on his skin. His fingers were a strange contrast to the warmth that John was giving off. 

They stayed like that for a while before John spoke up, looking at Todd. 

"Your ship is weird," he said, the pleasant buzz of his orgasm making him feel mellow and almost playful. "Does it normally grope people?"

"No," Todd said, not stopping the gentle touches, as though he was memorizing John's skin. "Hive ships are not sentient. They do not act on their own."

John raised an eyebrow. "I think we just saw otherwise," he pointed out. Not that he'd objected.

"Hive ships are attuned to their commanding members," Todd informed him, and he sounded almost a bit embarrassed.

Sitting up a little more suddenly than was strictly comfortable, John gave him an incredulous look. "You're saying your ship groped me ... because you wanted to grope me? That seems inconvenient. Does it strangle people you find annoying, too?" He tried to ignore the warm feeling in his stomach at the idea of Todd wanting to touch him so much the ship responded. 

Making a slight, frustrated sound that didn't sound nearly as effective with his purring, Todd scowled at him. "It is only an issue if the person in question directly stimulates the ship to respond," he said.

Ah. 

Fascinated by the organic technology, John had been touching the walls, running his fingers along the light panels to see them pulse beneath his hands, dipping his fingers into the circuits beneath. He was used to Atlantis lighting up for him, but the hive ship ran on a completely different set of principles and he'd been surprised, surprised and curious. He'd seen others manipulate the wires before, without causing any incident. Apparently, he'd poked the wrong areas entirely. 

"So we're both to blame, then," John said, and shrugged, leaning into Todd again. It wasn't like he'd minded the groping. It had just been unexpected. 

"I think that describes every one of our encounters," Todd said, resuming his slow touches again, apparently determined to explore every inch of John's body. It felt nice to be touched like that, not just the feverish, hungry touches from earlier. 

"Mm," John agreed, not really wanting to move just yet. He felt far too comfortable. "Predictably unpredictable. Like everything else we do." 

For all that there was a million reasons why he should be horrified at what he'd just done, there was almost as many reasons why he wasn't. There had always been a fine line between Todd and him, and honestly, he didn't think sex had moved that line at all. Sex was somehow still less intimate than the gift of life had been. 

It didn't really change anything. 


End file.
